Narcissus (Sonamy)
by SilenceOfSanctuary
Summary: When Amy, a young college student, meets Sonic, a rich club owner, things get a bit...interesting. (Rated M for language.)
1. A New Scene

Amy: 19

Rouge: 21

Blaze: 19

Cream: 20

Sonic: 24

Scourge: 23

Shadow: ?

Knuckles: 25

Mia: 21

The music pounded loudly down the street as Rouge, Amy, Blaze and Cream made their way to the club. Through the windows, the four of them could see the sweaty, heated bodies grinding together under the blazing, flashing lights in the middle of the dance floor. Around the central floor were tables and booths for those who liked to sweat a little less and a large bar and buffet on the far side of the building, nestled together in a corner.

Rouge went to one of the men guarding the door and they embraced, kissing each other's cheeks. "Scourge, baby, how've you been?" Rouge purred, her eyes alive with playfulness. The tall green hedgehog grinned down at her with jagged teeth, putting his hands in his black jacket pockets as he took in her slinky black-purple dress.

"Good hun. Damn, you all look fine. Need inside?" Scourge chuckled as he removed the red rope barring the door, still smiling at Rouge. "I really must stop letting you in for free, but call me up. Let me show you a good time." Rouge laughed and brushed his shoulder with her hand as they all walked past.

"Maybe tomorrow, babe. Tonight is girls' night." She winked before turning away and leading the way down a dark hallway, leaving the rabbit, hedgehog and cat to follow in her wake.

"Rouge, you know I'm not comfortable in this sort of setting..." Amy said as she tried to pull the crimson mid-thigh length dress further down. It had been in Rouge's collection and the bat had forced her into the damn thing. It exposed more of her cleavage than she wanted, so she tugged it back up. Rouge turned around and tucked a few loose curls back into Amy's high bun, leaving a few down to frame the sides of her face.

"You gotta get out of your dorm sometime. You can't spend all day, every day studying. Get out, live a little, and socialize dammit." Blaze patted Amy on the shoulder gently and made an encouraging smile; her best friend wasn't any more comfortable than the sakura hedgehog was.

"Honestly...I've got a big exam I should be studying for..." Amy huffed as she followed behind Cream.

"Don't we all? Now come on." Rouge opened another door at the end of the hallway and they were inside. The music pounded into Amy's temples and she rubbed them gently. Loud music always gave her a bad headache.

 _God...why did I agree to this...?_

"Let's go dance!" Rouge called out above the noise around them. She took Cream's hand and ran out on the dance floor; the rabbit squeaked in surprise but nonetheless followed the bat willingly. Amy smiled at the two of them as she and Blaze walked off to find a table for the four of them. After a bit of searching, they found a booth against the west wall that was empty and the music was a bit more muffled. They sat down on opposite sides, Blaze already sweating a bit from the heat inside the closed building.

"You'd think they'd have AC on or they'd open up a window or something..." Blaze took a tissue from her black purse and dabbed it over her forehead, being careful not to mess with her makeup. Amy nodded, glancing at a orange-red neon sign hanging up over their heads. The letters were made in an elegant cursive:

Narcissus

"Narcissus? Isn't that the name of this club?" Amy asked, gazing at the sign for a moment longer before turning to look out into the crowd for Rouge and Cream.

"I believe so. Clever name." Blaze said as she took her hair out of her loose ponytail, letting it fall down a bit below her shoulders, before brushing it all back and putting it back up tighter. "It's the name of a flower, but it comes from Greek mythology, as far as I know. It was a man that fell in love with his own reflection in water and he killed himself because he could never be with the reflection in the water. He turned into a flower and it was called narcissus, after him."

"Clever." Amy said distractedly. "Are you seeing this?" Amy nodded into the crowd and Blaze looked after her; both of their eyes widened in surprise.

Rouge was kissing Cream in the middle of the dance floor. They were in their own little world, getting jolted by dancing bodies around them but never breaking contact. Cream had her arms around Rouge's tight waist while the bat caressed her cheeks as their lips touched again and again. Amy had to look away after a few moments; it was too intimate.

"Did you know they were together?" Blaze asked, having looked away as well. She fiddled with her freshly painted black claws.

"No. I didn't even know they were so close. They always acted so distant towards each other whenever we all hung out together-"

"Are you ladies having a good time?"

Amy and Blaze both looked up at the sound of a male voice so close to them. Amy felt her heart start pounding against her ribs, as though it were trying to shatter them and pierce through her to break out of her chest.

The male that had spoken was a tall blue hedgehog. He had long, spiked back quills that had a windswept look that Amy had only seen a few men pull off successfully...and man was he rocking it. He had navy jeans, black boots and a green tank on that matched his bright emerald eyes. Over the tank was a black jacket with an "S" logo on it. He held a glass of golden liquid in his left hand.

"Mind if I join you?"

Amy glanced at Blaze, who had merely looked the hedgehog up and down before returning to her nails. She nodded, and the blue hedgehog slid in beside Amy.

"You two look a bit...lost." He smiled and sipped at the liquid inside his glass. "Are you both old enough to be in here?"

"We're 19." Blaze spoke up defensively, eyeing the hedgehog warily. "We can go into clubs."

"But you just can't drink." The male smiled at her and nodded. "Most people come to the nightclub to do just that and socialize."

"And what're y-you doing here?" Amy asked, noting and cursing the crack she heard in her voice as she spoke. The blue hedgehog turned to her, his jade eyes gazing at her curiously.

"Me? I own this place." He grinned widely and tilted his neck a bit before bowing his head slightly. "Sonic is the name. Sonic T. Hedgehog. I don't believe I've ever seen you lovely ladies here before. May I ask for some names?"

"Blaze. This is Amelia." The cat nodded at Amy as she spoke, a small smile on her face as the pink hedgehog glared at her. Blaze knew how much she hated that name.

"But call me Amy." She piped up quickly, looking back to Sonic, who eyed her curiously.

 _What could he possibly be thinking behind those eyes?_

"I'll be right back. I should go find Rouge and Cream." Blaze stood and swung her purse over her shoulder. "Be back, babe." With that, she vanished into the inner crowd, a few wolf-whistles following along behind her.

"So..." Sonic smiled at her while she tried to avoid squirming in her seat at his close proximity. "This really your first time here, Amy?"

"Yes...my friend Rouge dragged Blaze, Cream and I here." Amy placed her hands on her lap and looked up at him. He really was handsome, though he didn't seem to flaunt it like other males might do. He ran a hand back through his quills, ruffling them even more.

"'Dragged'? Sounds like you didn't want to come. Not much of a party person?"

"You could say that. This isn't really a scene I'm comfortable in." Amy could feel a small blush growing over her muzzle.

 _Why does he care so much?_

Sonic tipped back his drink and downed the rest, his tongue reaching out to catch the last few drops. Amy bit her lip as inappropriate thoughts concerning that tongue came to her mind. She tried to distract herself by gently scratching her arm.

"What made you decide to open a nightclub?"

"Made some good investments in my time-"

"'My time'? Makes you sound like an oldie." Amy had to cover her mouth to stifle her giggles as Sonic pretended to look offended, while the tips of his mouth tilted up as he fought his smile.

"Oldie eh?" Suddenly Sonic was far closer than Amy had anticipated. Her back was pushed against the wall as she stared straight into his jade eyes, merely inches from her own, her face burning like it could ignite her whole head on fire. "Would an oldie invade your personal space?" He whispered softly, his hand gently cupping Amy's chin, making sure she couldn't look away as she swallowed nervously, her body growing warm at his closeness.

"N-no..."

Sonic suddenly stiffened a bit and inhaled deeply, his eyes closed. When they reopened, his pupils were dilated and his grip on her chin tightened just a bit, almost protectively. With something like guilt and conflict he pulled back, still sitting but away from her.

"...I...I can smell your heat...god...it's delicious..." He whispered so softly only she could hear, struggling for words as his instincts told him to take her, but he fought them. He wouldn't force himself on her...not unless she wanted him to.

The two of them were staring at each other, foreign emotions in their eyes, when a commotion broke out in the center of the dance floor.


	2. A New Friend?

"You stupid man whore! How dare you use my girl!" A black hedgehog shouted as he punched the face of a red echidna, sending him flying back into the crowd, knocking a few people down. Sonic stood and immediately went into the fray, where the crowd had begun to congregate around the fighters in a large circle. Amy followed close behind, both curious and worrying about her friends.

"I didn't even touch your girlfriend!" The red echidna yelled back as he slowly got to one knee, a large purple-blue bruise forming on his right cheek. "Whatever she told you is a damn lie, Shadow! Why would I ever do that to you?!" The black hedgehog, his eyes wide with an overcoming rage, rushed at the weakened echidna, but suddenly Sonic was there between them, pushing Shadow back away from his opponent.

"Knuckles! Are you alright?!" A wily red-orange female fox wearing a bright knee-length gold dress pushed her way through the crowd and knelt beside the dazed echidna, her hands roving his face and body looking for injuries.

"I'm fine, Mia."

"Fuck you, Knuckles! I can't believe you would do that to your best friend!" Shadow screamed as Sonic continued to drag him out; at that moment, Amy took notice that his words were partially slurred with drink. The crowd joined together, bashing on the black hedgehog.

"Get out of here, you drunk!"

"Get lost!"

"Burn in hell you prick!"

Amy watched as Sonic opened the door leading outside and he pushed Shadow out of it. The black hedgehog crashed down onto the sidewalk rather ungracefully, barely catching himself before banging his head on the concrete. She walked across the room to his side, putting a hand on his arm. "Don't you think he's gotten enough hate?" He glanced back at her, his emerald eyes hard, but they softened as she looked back at him.

He looked back down as Shadow picked himself off the sidewalk, a small string of blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

"Don't come back here, Shadow. You're banned again."

Sonic slammed the door closed and turned away, sighing heavily. Amy held out an arm for him and he looked up at her in surprise before a smile spread across his muzzle. He hooked his arm in hers just as Blaze, Cream and Rouge approached.

"Babe, we're out of here. That fight just totally ruined the party mood." Rouge stopped in her tracks and eyed Sonic up and down, assessing him in the only way Rouge did: his hotness. "You are hot, but you seem like a prick. That true? Can't have you hurting my Amy."

Amy blushed bright red in embarrassment.

 _Dammit Rouge...why do you do these things?_

To her surprise, Sonic merely laughed, his head tilted back as his chest rose and fell with breath.

"No, I'm no prick, I promise." Sonic chuckled, brushing a hand back through his quills. Rouge poked a finger right under his nose, her face in seriousness.

"I got my eye on you, mister. One false move with our young'un and I break every bone in your body. We clear?"

"Crystal." Sonic smiled at her, amused at her sense of protectiveness. She grinned and placed her hands on her hips.

"You might have found yourself a keeper, hun. Now come. You still have that exam to study for, right?" Amy felt her heart sinking a bit.

 _Leaving so soon...Ugh. Just when I was about to get to know him, too._

Blaze, Cream and Rouge scooted around and headed out the door to the outside. Sonic shuffled his feet, looking both nervous and like he was holding back laughter.

"Don't you even." Amy warned. She could see his cheeks puff out from holding in his giggles.

"Sorry." It came out of his mouth as a squeak.

"Ugh." She turned to walk out the door after her friends but a sudden hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned; Sonic was holding her hand.

"Look, could I get your number? Maybe we could hang out sometime?" His face was open and innocent, his eyes shining with mirth.

"Yeah...I-I'd like that."

 _A few hours later..._

"So...looks like you made a new friend." Blaze grinned over at Amy as she slipped inside her covers, a psychology book in one hand and her reading glasses in the other. She leaned over and flipped on the light switch, shining the room in a dull yellow light.

"It would seem so. A potential new friend, I would think." She watched as Blaze slipped under the covers of her bed whilst tying her hair in a side braid.

 _Man...she's skillful with hair._

"Remind me why you didn't apply to a beauty school?"

"Money. And stop changing the subject." Blaze gave her a look and she threw a pillow at the pink hedgehog, who easily caught it. "Is he what you picture in a potential mate?"

Amy just shrugged and tossed the pillow back to Blaze. "I'd never really thought about mates. I remember my mother talking about them to me when I was younger but that was a long time ago..." Blaze looked sympathetic; talking about her past was hard for Amy.

"I'm sorry."

"Blaze, you don't have to apologize every time my mother comes up."

"I know but-"

"No buts." Her voice was much firmer and harder than she meant it to be.

Silence drifted between the two of them until the atmosphere could have been popped with a simple pin.

"Well...goodnight Amy." Blaze turned away to face the wall and she pulled the covers up around her shoulders like it was a shield.

"...Goodnight Blaze."

For a few hours Amy stayed awake reading over the material for her upcoming exam. She had just gotten a glass of water and yawned rather embarrassingly when her phone buzzed on her bedside table. She picked it up and clicked away to unlock her phone.

On her front screen, bold and everything, was the one person she least expected to be texting her at one a.m.: Sonic.

"Wow." Rarely was Amy ever texted first except in Rouge's case, but that was only when she needed something or wanted Amy to go somewhere. She found the message button and, after a few moments of hesitation, opened it.

 _Hey there Amelia._

Thus began the conversation.


	3. Late Night Conversation

_A: Ugh. If I was there right now I'd strangle you for calling me that._

 _S: If you were here right now, you'd be calling out a different name in a very different tone than the one you have now._

 _A: Cocky, confident SOB aren't you?_

 _S: Cocky? Certainly. Confident? I suppose. SOB? Oh no, you wouldn't be sobbing with what I have in mind._

 _A: *sigh* You know I'm not really a slut, right? I've never even had a mate._

 _S: :O You're serious? No mate ever?_

 _A: Not a one. Why? Going to make fun of me?_

 _S: I'd never make fun of you, Amy. It just...surprised me. You're beautiful; who wouldn't want to be your mate?_

Amy just stared at the screen before putting her phone aside.

 _He thinks I'm beautiful?...No, he must just be making fun of me..._

She studied for half an hour before her phone buzzed again. Despite her qualms of the blue hedgehog's hidden motives, she lifted the phone up to look, her curiosity getting the better of her.

 _S: I'm sorry if I upset you._

 _A: You're fine. I just don't take compliments well, not even from my best friends._

 _S: Why is that?_

 _A: It's complicated, alright?_

 _S: I see...well, I like a complex woman. Better than having a girl be as shallow as the kiddie end of a swimming pool._

Amy couldn't help but giggle at the image of Sonic sitting in the kiddie end of a pool with floaters on his arms and a mask and snorkel over his face. Despite the turn in their conversation he was keeping Amy interested. She set her psychology book aside and turned her attention fully to her phone.

 _A: Sometimes being in the shallow end is safer. You run less chance of drowning._

 _S: I'd rather drown in a deep end of you than float in a million shallow ends._

He sounded serious, too.

 _A: That sounds...vaguely sexual. xD_

 _S: Maybe it's meant to sound that way. c;_

 _A: You're such a weirdo._

 _S: I know. What're you doing up so late?_

 _A: Abrupt subject change...Studying. I have an exam tomorrow. Or...I guess today._

It was true. Mid-term psychology exam. 10% of her grade. Extremely important. Amy sipped at her water as she waited for his reply.

 _S: Sounds boring. LOL. What're you doing after classes and tests today, being as you're up at the ungodly hour of one a.m.? Shouldn't you be resting yourself?_

 _A: Studying...more? And no, I run late nights on a regular basis._

 _S: Boo. Come back to Narcissus tonight. I want to give you the V.I.P. tour._

 _A: That doesn't entail anything that seems like something I would want to do._

 _S: Come on babe. I promise it'll be fun. I won't make you dance...maybe. c; There's a whole secret side of Narcissus you haven't even seen yet!_

"Secret side?" Amy whispered softly to herself. While it was true that the idea of going back to the one place Rouge had dragged her to did not excite her, the thought of seeing the blue hedgehog again did. After glancing over her schedule she picked her phone back up. Fifteen minutes had passed.

 _A: *sigh* Alright. You have peaked my interest. But just for an hour or two._

 _S: YES! Alright, say 6 p.m.?_

 _A: Make it 6:30. I eat at 6._

 _S: Fair enough. I will see you then "Amelia". Sleep well._

 _A: ...You're so dead._

While studying and waiting around the next hour Amy never got a reply back. Giving up on studying, she slid down between her sheets and flipped off her light, setting her glasses on her side table. She stared at the ceiling for a time, her imagination running away with her.

 _Well...we'll see._

She never noticed when she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
